


When We Were Uncovered, Or They Uncovered Us.

by jafersandoval



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adolescencia, Humor, M/M, Romance, amistad, familia, fluffly., salida del closet no planeada
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jafersandoval/pseuds/jafersandoval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis y Harry llevan saliendo más de un año a escondidas. Cuando se ponen de acuerdo para contarle la verdad a sus amigos, alguien escucha su conversación sin que ellos mismos lo sepan. ¿Quién fue y qué hará al respecto? Ninguno de estos dos chicos pensó que salir del closet fuese tan raro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When We Were Uncovered, Or They Uncovered Us.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en una nota (sí, una nota) real. Cualquier parecido a la realidad, es mera coincidencia.  
> Cualquier duda o consulta hacedla aquí en los comentarios o en mi [tumblr.](http://awallofcolors.tumblr.com)

Para Louis, su homosexualidad no era un tema que pudiera ser tomado a la ligera. Era algo que sólo él y Harry sabían, un secreto que debía esconderse bajo siete llaves, y se suponía que así debía seguir hasta el final de sus días. Pero, entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba ideándoselas para contárselo a sus padres? Quizá se debiera a que él y su novio estuvieran hartos de tener que esconderse para poder besarse incluso en sus propias casas. O, tal vez, era porque su relación de más de un año pintaba para ir en serio y tarde o temprano el mundo terminaría enterándose de todas formas. Tal vez, incluso, se debiese a que quería lucir al mundo que el sexy joven de rulos era de su propiedad y nada más que de su propiedad.

Quién sabe.

El punto era que, al día siguiente a la presente noche de jueves, Louis y Harry al fin se atreverían a contarle a su grupo de amigos que eran pareja y, por ende… no heterosexuales. Sí, incluso el mismo hecho de que a ambos les gustasen los hombres era un secreto exclusivamente conocido por ambos involucrados.

¿Harry Styles homosexual? ¡Por favor! Ese nombre y esa palabra no podían ir juntas en una misma frase u oración sin agregar un enorme NO ES entre ellas. ¿Louis Tomlinson homosexual? Ahí podría decirse que se consideraría más pasable. Louis era dulce, delicado, mas no amanerado. Era demasiado extrovertido, a decir verdad.

–Primero hay que decírselo a nuestros padres –opinó Louis.

–Sí, quizá sea lo más adecuado –concordó Harry.

Ambos se encontraban hablando por teléfono. No celular, no skype. Teléfono de casa. Al menos en el caso de Louis, que tenía la suerte de tener el inalámbrico de la cocina que utilizaba para escapar al patio trasero de su casa. Harry se resignaba a conversar desde su celular y gastar los minutos de su plan móvil en la persona que más amaba… junto a su familia, claro.

No podían arriesgarse a que alguien más escuchase sus conversaciones, que más de una vez se volvían melosas o simples peleas de pareja.

–Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? –suspiró quien hablaba por celular.

–Yo… –titubeó Louis–. ¿Sabes? Olvídalo. Creo que lo mejor será que se lo contemos primero a los chicos mañana. Así podré decirle a mi familia que soy gay con el apoyo de Lottie.

Lottie era la hermana menor de Louis, sólo por un par de años, y aquello no impedía que ambos compartieran el mismo grupo de amistades, que mantenían desde la infancia.

–Cualquier decisión que tomes estará bien para mí –habló Harry, con ternura y comprensión impregnada en cada palabra–. ¿Quedamos mañana a las dos en casa de Perrie?

–Sí, ahí nos vemos –sonrió mirando el pasto bajo sus pies–. Te amo.

–Y yo a ti, cariño.

Cortó la llamada y se sentó en el césped de su jardín, riéndose de sí mismo por ser incapaz de permanecer tranquilo –sin tener que estar caminando para relajar tensiones–, cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Harry por la línea telefónica. Pero eso era normal, ¿no? Cuando se está realmente enamorado uno pierde cualquier ápice de orgullo. Si uno ama a la persona de manera en la que Louis y Harry sentían amarse, incluso se tirarían del séptimo piso del edificio más cercano sólo para contentar al otro.

Pronto Rachel, su puddle, se acurrucó a su lado, haciéndole compañía.

Lo que nadie sabía era que otra persona había logrado escuchar la conversación telefónica y ahora se encontraba colgando el otro teléfono de la casa con enorme sorpresa por la nueva noticia que había descubierto.

~~~~

Era viernes por la tarde, exactamente las dos con treinta. Todos –Harry, Liam, Lottie y Zayn–, se encontraban reunidos junto a Perrie en la casa de ésta. Sin embargo, una ausencia más que notoria se hacía evidente.

–Es increíble que el Señor Puntualidad aún no nos honre con su presencia –comentó un anonadado pero irónico Zayn.

–Quizá sus padres le provocaron un cambio de planes a últimos minuto –dijo Liam–. No sé, a más de alguno de nosotros le ha pasado alguna vez, ¿no?

Todos asintieron, encontrándole la razón a sus palabras. Todos menos Harry. Harry sabía que Louis no faltaría porque sí. Harry sabía que Louis no era un cobarde y que si habían acordado unir fuerzas para revelar su relación, no lo abandonaría de esa manera.

–Pero habría llamado –opinó–. Louis no es tan irresponsable como para no avisar.

–Harry tiene razón –asintió Liam y miró a su novia–. Lottie, ¿tú no sabes nada? Es tu hermano después de todo.

–Lamento decir que no sé nada –se encogió de hombros–. Desde ayer que estoy en aquí.

–Sí, tuvimos una pijamada –complementó la dueña de casa.

–Con razón. Me sorprendía que Lottie hubiese llegado puntual sin necesidad de que Louis la trajera a rastras –ironizó Zayn, volviendo a su postura normal.

Pronto el tema de la ‘desaparición’ de Louis quedó atrás, siendo reemplazado por la discusión que Lottie y Zayn tenían sobre la impuntualidad innata de la primera. Para nadie era novedad verlos pelear, siempre lo hacían. Perrie y Liam intentaban detener a sus respectivas parejas sin éxito alguno.

Ahí fue que Harry se sintió solo sin la compañía de Louis. Si bien todos creían que él y el ojiazul eran los solteros del grupo, entre ambos estaba la felicidad de saber que se tenían el uno al otro y que eso no era cierto. Pero Louis no se encontraba con él en esos momentos. El viento que se colaba por la ventana parecía ser su único acompañante.

Como si extrañarlo hubiese sido algún tipo de magia, un mensaje de su ausente novio llegó a su celular, llamando la atención de los demás y haciendo que la pelea entre Lottie y Zayn quedara borrada para siempre.

El rostro de Harry mostró preocupación, nervios… miedo. Y esos sentimientos fueron contagiados a quienes lo observaban. ¿Harry Styles asustado? ¡Pff! ¿Qué seguía? ¿Que el príncipe William entrara a casa de Perrie para pedir la mano de Zayn?

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Es de mi hermano? –preguntó Lottie, refiriéndose al mensaje. Harry asintió apenas, sin despegar la mirada del celular–. ¿Le pasó algo?

Al no recibir respuesta de Harry, todos terminaron entrando en histeria. La excesiva curiosidad era algo por lo que el grupo de amigos era conocido en la escuela a la que iban. ¿Eso le interesaba acaso a Harry? No, no realmente. Sus amigos podrían comenzar a dispararse entre sí, incluso a él, y seguiría sin importarle. Louis era su prioridad ahora. Su vida y la de los demás podían hacer fila y pasar a segundo plano.

–¡Harry, maldita sea, habla! –explotó una angustiada Lottie–. ¿Le pasó algo a mi hermano?

–No… Sí… Creo –balbuceó–. La verdad, no tengo idea. El mensaje no dice mucho…

Perrie fue la primera en atreverse a preguntar lo que decía. ¡Santo cielo! Era normal que Harry fuera un poco más lento de lo normal para hablar y plasmar ideas. Sí. Quizá, diablos, quizá hasta tenía un retraso fonético o dislalias, pero esto era el colmo.

En un idioma en el que seguramente sólo Louis entendería –ahí es donde todos notaban más su ausencia–, Harry intentaba explicar lo que sucedía. Casi jugando a caras y gestos, lograron descifrar que el mensaje sí era de Louis y que éste los quería a todos en su casa. Liam preguntaría luego el por qué no le habían quitado el celular a Harry para leer el estúpido mensaje en vez de perder tanto tiempo en descifrar los tartamudeos y balbuceos de Styles.

Ya con la instrucción dada, y sin perder más tiempo, partieron camino a la casa de los Tomlinson. Era verano, así que el hecho de que hubiesen preferido ir a pie era entendible. Los escolares pagaban pasaje adulto en fecha de verano y, no gracias, ninguno perdería su valioso dinero por ahorrarse el tener que caminar media hora.

–¿Saben? No me habría molestado perder la mitad de mi dinero en pagar el pasaje en autobús, con tal de no arruinar mi perfecto peinado –bufó Zayn–. Además el infernal calor hace que sude.

–Damisela, ya hemos llegamos a destino. ¿Quiere que abanique su humanidad o que le sirva un vaso de limonada? –se burló Lottie, señalando su casa un poco más adelante.

Pese a la respuesta afirmativa de Zayn de que sí quería ser abanicado y beber un frío vaso de –incluso– insignificante agua, todos lo ignoraron. No tenían tiempo para dar prioridad a las peleas entre la rubia y el moreno.

Entrar a la casa resultó un tanto tenebroso. Se suponía que a esas horas de la tarde debería encontrarse iluminada por los naturales rayos de sol, sin embargo, todas las cortinas se encontraban cerradas. Ninguna luz estaba prendida. El lugar parecía estar vacío.

–¿Louis? –llamó su hermana–. ¿Hermano, estás aquí?

Silencio fue la respuesta a sus preguntas.

–Louis William Tomlinson, si estás entre nosotros, has sonar la mesa de centro dos veces –bromeó Zayn, haciendo reír a todos menos a Harry y Lottie.

¡Paf! ¡Paf! Se escuchó con claridad, provocando que más de alguno saltase del susto. Pero, un momento… ese ruido no venía de la mesita. Ese ruido provenía de la cocina.

–Iré a ver –dijo Lottie, en voz baja.

–¡Alto! –exclamó en susurros, Zayn–. Puede ser un ladrón. Lo mejor será que vaya un hombre.

–Sí –apoyó Liam.

–Harry, confiamos en ti –dijeron al unísono el par de muchachos.

–¿Qué? –soltó anonadado.

–Que vayas –contestó Zayn, alzando una ceja, como si la pregunta fuese la más imbécil.

–Está bien, yo iré, par de comadrejas cobardes –bufó.

Sus pies se movían por inercia y porque tenía un orgullo que el pánico que sentía en esos momentos no podía arruinar. Volteó a ver a sus amigos y los vio a todos en la puerta de entrada, preparados para correr en caso de cualquier imprevisto. Bastardos, pensó con molestia.

La cocina quedaba al fondo de la casa, incluso era por allí que uno pasaba al jardín trasero. Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por la presencia de alguien, de Louis, especificó después, al nombrarlo. Sin embargo, en ningún momento se había atrevido a entrar del todo. No. Él permanecía junto a la puerta, con la vista puesta en el suelo, temiendo lo peor.

¡Puf! Sonó otra vez, pero ahora junto a él.

Por haber cerrado los ojos por inercia, al sentir el estruendo, ahora se encontraba en la disyuntiva de si volver a abrirlos para ver qué había pasado, o salir corriendo sin mirar atrás. Podía elegir la primera, pero luego del maratón de películas de Actividad Paranormal que había visto hace unos días, estaba todavía traumado con las casas sospechosamente vacías y escalofriantemente silenciosas. O también podía elegir la segunda, botar su valentía y orgullo por el retrete, y salvar su vida del ser o la cosa que causaba tal alboroto.

Eligió la primera. Abrió los ojos. No sabía si reír o gritar.

–¿Amor, qué es todo este desastre? –murmuró viendo a su querido novio con una sangrante mano y tres vasos quebrados a su alrededor.

–Se cayeron  –susurró sin atreverse a mirarlo.

Harry habría jurado retroceder diez años en el tiempo y ver a un Louis de cinco años preparado para ser regañado por no comerse los vegetales del almuerzo. Era una visión de lo más adorable, si ignoramos el hecho de que su mano y la sangre que salía de la palma de ésta no daban tregua.

–Ven para acá –sonrió Harry llevándolo al lavaplatos–. Curaremos ese feo corte, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí, mamá –giró los ojos.

Louis odiaba la sangre, cualquiera sabía eso. Y una clara prueba era que ahora mirara en cualquier dirección menos su mano bajo el chorro de agua. Escuchó cómo Harry cerraba la llave y ponía un paño haciendo presión en la herida.

–¡Idiota! –exclamó con dolor–. ¡Sé más delicado!

–Yo también te amo, mi vida –se defendió con sarcasmo–. Es para detener el sangrado.

–Bien –aceptó resignado. Cualquier cosa con tal de no volver a ver sangre, pensó.

–Ahora sería un buen momento para que me expliques por qué no fuiste a casa de Perrie. ¿No que le diríamos a todos que estábamos juntos? –quitó el paño para ver si la herida aún sangraba. Aún sangraba, lo cual podía o no ser preocupante–. No me digas que te arrepentiste…

–No, no, no –negó de inmediato Louis–. Mis… Mis padres me dejaron una nota. Mi padre, mejor dicho.

Y aquí es donde Harry se pregunta el cómo debe reaccionar. Podría estar preocupado al saber que el señor Mark Tomlinson, su suegro, logró poner torpe y nervioso a su primogénito escribiendo apenas una nota. Por otro lado, el sonrojo que adornaba el rostro de Louis imposibilitaba que la preocupación superara al enternecimiento del cual estaba siendo preso muy regularmente en el último tiempo.

–¿Qué decía la nota? –preguntó mostrándose neutral.

–Léela por ti mismo, está pegada en el refrigerador.

«Louis,

Escuché tu conversación telefónica con Harry anoche acerca de tus planes para decirme la verdad. Lo único que necesito que planees es traer jugo de naranja y pan para tomar la merienda. Ya teníamos idea, como sabes. He sabido que eras homosexual desde que tenías seis años, y te he amado desde que naciste.

–Papá.

P.D.: Tu madre y yo creemos que tú y Harry hacen una linda pareja. Ella dice algo de ‘Larry’ pero no la comprendo bien»

¿Eso era todo? ¿Louis se ahogaba en un vaso de agua sólo porque sus padres lo habían aceptado? Es decir, Harry admitía que eso de haber escuchado una conversación telefónica ajena resultaba un tanto preocupante, preguntándose así si alguna vez los habían encontrado teniendo sexo telefónico o discutiendo, pero más allá de eso…

–¿Ves? Y tú no me creías que hacíamos linda pareja –sonrió abrazando a un sonrojado Louis.

Louis subió su vista para verlo, incrédulo. Su mano podía seguir sangrando y, quién sabe, en unas horas más él estaría en un hospital recibiendo transfusiones de sangre, pero en ese momento su mayor preocupación era que su novio finalmente hubiese perdido la cordura. Le preguntó si es que acaso había logrado procesar lo que decía la nota o si simplemente le estaba ocultando un problema de dislexia.

–Lo único que me interesa es que mis suegros me aman –le restó importancia.

¿Esa era su única preocupación? ¡Maldita sea! Louis se preguntaba cómo era posible que sus padres supiesen desde los seis años sobre su homosexualidad. ¡Ni él sabía que era gay a esa edad! ¿Cómo podían saberlo ellos? Qué, ¿lo habían encontrado en jardín de infantes intentado besar a un compañero o algo?

–Garbancito –intentó no reír al llamarlo así–. Quizá nos conocimos cuando teníamos doce años, pero Zayn y Lottie nos han dejado bien en claro que a los seis amabas ponerte las botas de tu mamá y caminar con tacones”.

–Pero pudo ser una etapa –se defendió–. Ahora no soy afeminado… ¿o sí?

–No, no lo eres –contestó sincero–, pero hay varios puntos que dan a entender que no eres precisamente heterosexual.

–Haber, ¿cómo qué? –retó.

–Primero, vas a cumplir dieciocho y nunca has hablado de tener novia o gustar de alguna mujer –comenzó–. Segundo, si bien no eres afeminado, tampoco eres la virilidad andante. Tu poco aguante a las lágrimas es digno de destacar.

–¡Vamos! ¿Quién no llora con The Notebook? –intentó defenderse.

–… ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? –lo miró significativamente–. ¡Ah! Y tercero, aunque no es mi preferido…

–¿Qué?

–Antes de estar conmigo… –la malicia en su voz se hizo presente–, ¿recuerdas… a Zayn, nuestro querido amigo moreno?

–Sé lo que vas a decir y espero no te atrevas –amenazó rojo de vergüenza.

«Mami, papi, cuando grande quiero casarme con Zayn» fueron de las imitaciones que Harry empezó a hacer mientras notaba que la mano seguía sangrando. Ya vería esa cosa. Louis, por su lado, trataba de defenderse diciendo que nunca había tenido un enamoramiento hacia el moreno –clara mentira– y golpeaba a Harry con su mano buena para que se callara. ¿Harry se callaba? No, Dios, no. Eso sería como pedir que Zayn y Lottie dejaran las peleas para siempre.

–Y bueno, esos son mis tres puntos –desvió la conversación al tema inicial.

–Así que era eso lo que se traían entre manos –los sorprendió una voz.

Era Zayn, quien venía entrando a la cocina junto a los demás. Está de más decir que Louis volvía a parece cual manzana madura, pues su rostro no podría estar más rojo.

–Oh no, nos han descubierto –dijo Harry, carente de emoción, tranquilo pese a desconocer cómo reaccionarían sus amigos.

Todo salió bien. El grupo lo tomó normal. Existe la posibilidad de que Lottie hubiese entrado en una crisis de pánico, pero bien podía deberse al profundo corte de su hermano que lo volvía cada vez más pálido. Zayn y Liam hacían diversas bromas, preguntando ‘¿Quién es el sopla nucas y quién el muerde almohadas?’donde Harry hacía ver que eso era algo privado, pero aclarando que él llevaba los pantalones de la relación. Cuando notaron que Louis no hacía nada por defender su reputación –cosa bastante extraña en él–, se sorprendieron al verlo (¡oh que sorpresa!) del color de los azulejos. Blanco.

Cuatro horas después estarían volviendo del hospital con un durmiente Louis, y es que ¿quién demonios podía perder tanta sangre por un simple corte de mano? Ni que hubiesen tenido que amputársela.

Para cuando Mark y Jay llegaron a casa, no pudieron evitar reír ante la historia que su hija menor les contaba. Los chicos ya se habían ido cada quien a sus casas y sólo Harry había decidido hacerle compañía al chico durmiente.

Entre risas mezcladas por preocupación (¡y pues claro! Louis es su hijo) el matrimonio subió hasta el cuarto de su primogénito. No muy grata sorpresa sintieron al encontrarse a Harry –alias ‘el yerno preferido’– sobre su hijo, ambos teniendo…¿cómo decirlo de manera suave? Sexo.

Quizá, sólo quizá, ese fue el mayor susto que recibieron Harry y Louis aquel día, porque ni la extraña nota de Mark, ni la visita al hospital, podrían superar a un padre sobreprotector y una madre exclusivamente católica rezando porque Dios perdonara a ese par de ‘corderos descarriados’ que practicaban actos sexuales fuera de matrimonio.

**Author's Note:**

> Si no mal recuerdo, este fue el primer one shot que escribí en mi vida dentro del fandom (quizás por eso puse a Lottie como novia de Liam -o a Liam como novio de Lottie-).  
> Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
